1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a transparent display device and a display method using the transparent display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a transparent display device that may improve dramatic effects of a transparent display and a display method using the transparent display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, a transparent display technology has been used. The transparent display technology creates dramatic effects by combining an image and a real object in various settings such as an exhibition, a magic show, a launching show, and other settings.
In the transparent display technology, the image is displayed as suspended in the air and generally requires disposal of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel on a surface with arrangement of an acrylic plate situated obliquely above the front surface of the LCD panel. The acrylic plate displays an image by reflecting light transmitted by the LCD panel.
However, since an imperfectly transparent acrylic sheet is used to display the image, dramatic effects of a truly transparent display tend to be diminished. Also, the LCD panel must be hidden from audiences.
Therefore, this type of transparent display technology may find use in limited situations.